War Never Changes
by A.D. Fields
Summary: Drakken has a plan to take over the world! Go back in time, and enslave everyone. Simple as that. However, Ron and Shego stumble into the void and end up in...Poland? The year is 1939 and war is about to break out. What will happen? Read to find out! Rated for foul language, heavy violence, blood, possible gore, and epic romance scenes. RonGo! Enjoy!
1. Off to the Past

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm here with another RonGo story, and this is gonna be a big one! Quick summary, Drakken built a time machine to take over the world, Kim and Ron try to stop him, but Ron and Shego are sent back in time to Poland, and land right in the middle of a war with no way home. Yet. So, don't hesitate to read and review, cause I like reviews. They are nice.

This story is rated M for heavy fighting, foul language, blood, possible gore, and some awesome sex scenes later.

Anyways, this is before graduation, so Ron is 17, Kim is 16, Shego is 22, and Drakken is around 45.

Oh, and if the translations are wrong, blame Google. I don't speak Polish. The translations are in italics after the actual stuff that most people can't pronounce.

And I own nothing! I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

><p>"And then Shego, the world will be mine! Mwaahaahaa!" Drakken shouted, while still laughing maniacally. "Shego! Shego?"<p>

"Huh? You say something Dr. D?" The green skinned villainess asked, not even looking up from her magazine.

"Really? Did you not pay attention to my evil rant? Again?" Drakken said, annoyed to need to repeat himself.

"Nope" she said nonchalantly, flipping a page.

"Well, we're going to go back to a select, or random point in history, and take over the world! This" he gestured to the large, circular machine "is a time machine and will send us back in time, to a different place in the world, and then wipe the date so that nobody can follow us! It's brilliant!"

"Riiiiiight" Shego replied, getting up and taking a look at the machine. The date was set to October 29th 1929.

"Yo Dr. D! What's so special about this date?" Shego asked, pointing at the display.

"That, my dear Shego, is Black Tuesday. A massive stock market crash, leading into the great depression. Easy time to take over the world" Drakken replied, tenting his fingers.

"Boooring" Shego said as she thumbed the randomize button and the word 'RANDOM!' came up on the bright red display.

"Words hurt Shego" Drakken said, looking down at the ground.

"Guess what! Don't care" she replied, walking back over to her chair and propping her feet up on the console.

* * *

><p>*Sweet announcer voice* Meanwhile, in the ducts overhead!<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Ron, let's hurry up and bust these guys if you want to get back to school" Kim said cheerfully.<p>

"But KP" Ron whined "I have math, and that's something I could do without."

"Don't worry Ron, after school, as long as Barkin doesn't give you extra homework, we can go to Bueno Nacho. My treat" Kim said, glancing back at her partner.

"Booyah" he whispered as Rufus popped his head out of his pocket and chattered something.

"Your wallet is really gonna burn today KP" Ron continued, before he was shushed.

They were right over a vent cover that allowed access into the main area of the lair. Listening in, they could hear the conversation coming to an end.

"Words hurt Shego" was one, and the other was "Guess what! Don't care!"

Kim chose at that moment to come busting out of the vent system above.

"KIM POSSIBLE?" Drakken shouted in surprise.

Ron followed suit after Kim and landed face first on the ground beside her.

A muffled "I'm okay" was heard from Ron, who didn't bother lifting his head,

"Oh, and what's his name" Drakken said while waving a hand dismissively.

"Dude, I have a name" Ron replied, getting up and dusting his pants off.

"And it always escapes me" Drakken said, before shouting "Shego, get them!"

The raven haired woman grinned as she leapt from the chair, landing on the ground in front of the two heroes.

"Well, Kimmie and the Buffoon decided to join the party" Shego said sarcastically.

"She's not my girlfriend" Ron shouted without really listening to what she said.

"Never said she was Sport" Shego replied, putting her hands up in mock defense.

"Oh. Awkward" Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking somewhere else.

"If you're quite finished" Drakken interrupted "Shego, attack!"

"Gladly" the woman shouted before dropping into a combat stance.

"Ron, get Drakken. I'll handle Shego" Kim shouted before dropping into her own fighting stance.

"You got it KP" Ron said before running off to the left to go widely around the two females facing off in the center of the cavern.

* * *

><p>Ron looked at all the panels, but didn't see the trademark self destruct button that had graced all of the lairs before.<p>

Pulling out Rufus while still running, he said, "Alright little buddy, find the self destruct button while I face Drakken."

The rodent quickly nodded and said "Uh-huh" and jumped from Ron's outstretched palm.

* * *

><p>"Alright Princess, you ready to dance?" Shego mocked while lighting up her hands with plasma.<p>

"Bring it" Kim replied, flipping towards her to avoid any incoming plasma blasts.

Close quarter fighting never was Kim's area of expertise. She preferred hit and run style, much to the dismay of Shego, who was more of a stationary fighter. It annoyed her to no end, because she couldn't really enjoy the fight when her opponent was always jumping away.

But, she always held back. She enjoyed the fights that they had, and if Kim died, well, there wouldn't really be anyone to oppose her.

Shego landed a quick punch in Kim's torso, before her legs were swept out from underneath her by the cheerleader, who was quickly backflipping away from a counterattack.

* * *

><p>*Sweet announcer voice* Meanwhile, fighting Drakken!<p>

* * *

><p>"Give up Drakken, there's no way you can beat the Ron-man" Ron shouted, as they started circling each other, sizing the other up.<p>

"I don't know who you are, but you can't beat me" Drakken said, smiling "Henchmen!"

There was a pause, and silence, except for the grunts of the two women fighting on the other side of the cavern.

"Henchmen?" Drakken asked, looking around.

"Dude, it's Friday. They probably went to karaoke" Ron said, moving towards the time machine.

"And they forgot about me? Well I'll show them" Drakken said, before looking back at Ron "Hey! Get away from there!"

"No can do pal, gotta destroy it" Ron said, pushing the large red button.

What he didn't know, was that the red button was the activation button for the device. The ring started to glow and a dark, black void appeared in the center.

"You fool! What did you do?" Drakken shouted.

"I just pressed the red button! Red usually means self destruct!" Ron shouted back, as he started to walk towards Drakken, who was on the other side of the machine.

* * *

><p>However, at that moment, a vicious kick by Kim, sent Shego flying across the cavern, crashing into Ron and knocking them both into the swirling black vortex, before disappearing into nothing.<p>

"Oh shit" Drakken said as he frantically tried to retrieve the date that they were sent to, but with no luck.

"Dr. Drakken, step away from the machine. You're under arrest" Kim shouted, walking over to him.

"Quiet Kim Possible! I need concentration if I'm going to retrieve my sidekick and your buffoon" Drakken said, before turning his full attention back to the control panel.

"Retrieve? What do you mean retrieve? What happened?" Kim asked.

"This device is a time machine. It has built in safety features to wipe the date and place wherever the persons who used it were sent to" Drakken said, ghosting his fingers over the keys before slowly putting his arms to his side. "Which means they have no hope, unless Shego still has that time travel watch I made her a year ago."

Kim immediately pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Yeah Kim" the pudgy, African-American computer genius asked.

"Wade! I need you to see if you can trace a date and place from Drakken's time machine. Ron and Shego were pushed into it and we don't know where they went" Kim shouted with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"O-okay Kim. Just calm down" Wade said, trying to avoid the deluge of tears just yet "Take the cable in the bottom and connect it to the access port of the machine. I'll download all the information and run a quick scan to see if I can find out where they were sent."

"Th..thanks Wade" Kim said, before letting a few tears slide down her face.

Drakken merely stood off to one side, silently glaring at where the void had appeared, taking the two sidekicks to god knows where.

A minute later Wade called back.

"Good news?" Kim asked hopefully.

Wade looked down, dejected "No. The central processor has been completely wiped. We have no way of knowing where or when Ron and Shego were transported to" he paused for a second, before saying "I'm sorry Kim."

The screen went black, and Kim allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. She didn't care that her arch enemy was there, watching her in a time of weakness. All she wanted was her best friend back.

"Come on" Drakken said, breaking the silence. "We need to protect ourselves."

"From what?" Kim managed to choke out through her sobs.

"From the changes that will occur to the timeline. With both of them back there, it's going to make some changes that could possibly effect today" Drakken replied, pressing a button and encasing them both in a light pink bubble.

Rufus noticed this and scampered across the floor, jumping inside the bubble.

"We need to get this thing outside. So be prepared to walk while I maneuver it" Drakken stated, pulling a small remote out of his lab coat and pushing an arrow indicating a direction.

The bubble slowly started to roll towards the large blast doors, as Kim picked up Rufus and put him in her pocket, but not before he asked "Where Ron?"

She answered as truthfully as she could, and her words pierced her heart "I don't know."

Silence descended on them as they got outside into the fresh air.

* * *

><p>There were groans of pain in the middle of a farmer's field. A male voice followed by a female.<p>

_"Damn, what happened? I remember facing Drakken, and then something hit me in the side, shoved me into...what though" _Ron thought as he pulled his body up off the hard packed earth.

Another groan permeated the air, and looking a few feet away, he saw slumped form rubbing their head. Of course, this form was clad in a green and black skintight suit, so there was only one person it could be.

"Shego? You good?" Ron managed to ask, even though his head was still swimming with pain.

"Stoppable? The fuck happened?" the villainess asked, getting unsteadily to her feet.

"I...I don't know" Ron answered, hauling himself to a standing position. "Are you alright?"

"The fuck do you care?" she snarled, stepping back "Where are we anyways?"

Ron decided to ignore her tone "I care cause we're somewhere else, and we may have to rely on each other to survive" he said causing Shego to snort.

"What was that machine anyways" Ron asked, as he looked around at their new surroundings.

"Time machine" Shego answered quickly "Only goes back in time, sends you to another part of the world, and...the signal can't be traced..."

"So, we're stuck here. Fan-friggen-tastic" Ron shouted, throwing his hands up.

"Shut up Stoppable, I've got a watch that can move time forwards so we're...fucked" Shego finished blatantly.

"That isn't what I wanted to hear" Ron grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah well, the watch seems to have been damaged, and I don't have the materials to fix it right now, so quit your bitching" Shego snapped.

"I am NOT bitching" Ron retorted.

That ended that conversation as they each gave themselves a once over for injuries. Other than some cuts and scrapes, both were fine.

"Okay, now we just need to figure out where and when we are in the timeline" Ron said.

"Uhh, maybe he can help" Shego replied, pointing over his shoulder to a man walking towards them.

Both of them started to walk towards the person, until the man raised a shotgun in the air and fired, causing both people to dive to the ground for cover.

"Co robisz na mojej ziemi?" the man shouted. _What are you doing on my land?_

"What the fuck did he say?" Shego hissed, but Ron didn't answer, he simply yelled back.

"Jesteśmy podróżnych. Zgubiliśmy. Gdzie my jesteśmy?" _We're travelers. We got lost. Where are we?_

When no hail of gunfire rained on top of them, Ron and Shego slowly stood up with raised hands and looked at their captor.

The man had to be like...early sixties, and was dressed like a farmer, so they concluded he was a farmer.

"Jesteś w Katowicach. Nazywam się Karol Blach. Kim jesteś?" _You're in Katowice. My name is Karol Blach. Who are you?_

Ron turned back to Shego. "Okay, we're in Poland, that much I know. But quick, he asked for our names, make on up."

"Uhh...uhhh, Ashley" Shego quickly said.

"Nazywam się Ron, a to jest Ashley. Czy możesz powiedzieć jaki jest dzisiaj dzień?" _My name is Ron, and this is Ashley. Could you tell us the date today?_

"Na pewno. Dzisiaj jest 01 wrzesień 1939" _Certainly. Today is September 1st, 1939._

This puzzled Ron for a second, but he continued.

"Ok. Dzięki Karol. To idziemy" _Okay. Thanks Karol. We'll be on our way._

The pair quickly waved and departed towards a nearby road.

"What did he say" Shego asked once they were out of earshot.

"Well" Ron started "We're in Poland. Katowice to be exact. And today is September 1st, 1939. Ring a bell to you?"

Shego thought for a moment "Yeah...it actually does. Don't know why though"

"Okay. So, my guess, is that it's around nine in the morning. Let's get to the center of town and see what's going on" Ron suggested.

"Fine" Shego said grumpily.

Ron just rolled his eyes as they got to the road and started walking towards the city.

* * *

><p>"So...where did you learn to speak Polish?" Shego asked, breaking the silence.<p>

Ron looked at her with bewilderment, wondering why she was asking this.

"Hey, we've got a short walk ahead of us. Might as well get one of my questions out of the way" Shego shrugged.

"Okay then...well, with all the jetting around the world, I decided to pick up on a few languages" Ron informed her. "Might as well have one useful skill that isn't dumb luck or being a distraction, right?"

"Right" Shego agreed, but she felt a small prang of something inside her. Whatever it was, she shook the feeling off and pushed it down.

"So, do you speak any other languages?" Ron asked, attempting to keep the conversation going.

"French" she answered simply, before they continued on in silence.

* * *

><p>They got to the center of town about five minutes later, with everyone they met giving them weird looks, probably regarding whatever they were wearing.<p>

"Remember" Ron whispered "Don't use your plasma. The last thing we need is to be suspicious."

"Uh, Hello! Look at what we're wearing! We're already suspicious" Shego snapped at him.

Off in the distance, there was a rumbling sound, not unlike thunder.

"Huh, doesn't look like rain" Ron mused as he looked up at the sunny sky.

A series of sharp whistling noises cut off any chatter from that point, as explosions rocked the ground around them.

"What the hell is this" Shego screamed over the noise.

"Who cares! Get underground" Ron yelled back, pointing at a nearby house and pushing her towards it.

They both ran through the explosions and dirt that was flung up around them. There were citizens screaming all around them. Some in fear, and others in pain.

Shego got to the doorway and turned around just in time to see Ron get thrown several feet forward from an explosion that occurred close behind him.

He grunted and attempted to get up, but his arms wouldn't allow and he collapsed back onto the earth.

_"I'm not letting him die in Poland of all places" _Shego thought as she dashed back out into the firestorm and grabbed Ron's shirt collar and started to drag him towards the open door.

* * *

><p>She finally got him inside when she noticed the blood on his leg. Everything was still there, and it wasn't drenched in the red liquid, but there was a fair amount starting to soak through the left leg of his brown cargo pants.<p>

Shego quickly took off his belt and wrapped it around his thigh, hoping to at least slow the flow of blood until a first aid kit was found and she could patch up whatever happened.

She sighed, and picked Ron up bridal style and carried him into the basement with the cacophony of noise still going on outside.

She looked all around the basement and finally found a small red box emblemized with a white cross.

Popping the lid open, she grabbed a pair of scissors and cut up the leg of his pants.

"Damn I'm glad you're unconscious Ron" she muttered to herself "Or else this would be pretty awkward."

She sliced open his pants to reveal a nasty and jagged, but rather small and shallow injury.

_"Okay, so it probably missed the femoral artery, that's why he isn't dead yet...right?"_ she thought.

A quick look at his chest confirmed that Ron was still breathing, and she continued.

Grabbing a pair of tweezers out of the kit, she opened the wound and started to fish around for whatever had caused it.

A couple murmured apologies, which she usually never did, she grasped something hard and metallic. Carefully extracting what she had grabbed, and quickly slapping a dressing over the wound, which had already started to clot, she examined it.

It wasn't particularly large, but it was jagged. Ready to inflict a maximum amount of pain to whoever the unfortunate person was hit by it.

"What is this?" she asked herself.

"Shell fragment" Ron said, his voice making her jump. "Probably from a 15cm or 10.5cm gun."

"And how would you know that?" Shego asked, waving the chunk of metal in front of his face.

Ron visibly winced in pain trying to move his leg.

"Don't move" Shego ordered as she started to dig through the medical kit again. "You're in luck. They have penicillin in the kit."

"Why is that luckyEEEEEEEEE" Ron screamed as she pressed the needle into his thigh and depressed the plunger.

"Because, now you won't die of an infection" she said, grinning mischievously and handing him a few pills "For the pain" she said.

Ron eyed her warily, but popped them in his mouth and swallowed them.

"So" Shego started "How did you know that this" she gestured to the bloodied fragment on the ground "Is from a 15cm or 10.5cm gun?"

"Because those guns were common in the German arsenal during the second world war, and September 1st 1939, just happens to be the day that Nazi Germany invaded Poland" Ron said with a grim face.

"Oh hell. We just landed in the middle of a war" Shego said as the shellfire increased above their heads.

They both looked upwards and hoped the roof would hold.


	2. Attack on Katowice

**A/N:** Don't get used to this chapter a day crap. Inspiration struck me, and I just had to write. Anyways, I will be responding to reviews throughout this story, and I'll start in a moment, but not before I ask for help. Because the only language I read and write fluently is English, I'll need someone or a couple of people to give me a hand with translations from German to English, and French to English. If anybody can give me a hand, don't hesitate to drop me a PM.

REVIEW TIME!

RKF22- I share your sentiments.

Voytek M (Guest)- As I said in the first A/N of the story, I don't speak a lick of Polish, and in this A/N, I've asked for help in the upcoming chapters. Also, the Russians will not be forgotten. Who knows, maybe Ron and Shego will take part in some Eastern Front battles?

Joe Stoppinghem- It will start as comrades, but will progress into friendship and then romance.

PyroNagus- I do actually have a lot of knowledge of the war, so Google is only a helping hand. And sorry if the pace is a little fast, I just wanted to set the scene for future chapters. Poland, the Czech, Austria, France, and then onto England! From there, who knows!

Thanks for reading, and don't hesitate to review.

* * *

><p>The three hour artillery barrage had finally finished, and all they were greeted with was silence, until the moans from the wounded began to fill the air like a foul odor.<p>

Ron limped through the ruined doorway that had been smashed to splinters by a high explosive shell.

Shego followed behind, annoyed and scowling that Ron didn't listen to her instructions to stay immobile.

**FLASHBACK**

"Okay, after this ends, I'm going out to look around, and you're staying here" Shego stated, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Bullshit. I'm not staying here" Ron countered.

"You've been wounded. I'm not letting you walk around in a warzone" Shego shouted, raising her voice as the bombardment increased in volume.

"Since when do you care?" Ron yelled back.

"I don't" Shego retorted _"Do I?"_

"Well then, you need me. You don't speak Polish, and even though it's only from video games, I know how to identify practically all the weapons used in ever campaign, as well as the tactics" Ron shot back.

"Whatever. You want to die? It's your choice" she growled.

The only sound heard after that was the rumbling as the heavy shells crashed into the ground.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Ron groaned as he took another step onto the rubble strewn streets.

"Told you" Shego muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

He chose to ignore the comment and launched into a lecture of what would happen.

"Okay, the barrage was to soften us up. What they'll do next, is roll through with tanks, bypassing large groups of infantry, surrounding them, and then letting their own infantry mop up...maybe we'll be able to slow them down" Ron said thoughtfully.

"Slow them down? With what?" Shego asked incredulously.

"With that" Ron answered, pointing towards a gun with nobody manning it. "That, is a wz.36. A 37mm anti-tank gun, that's basically a copy of the 37mm Bofors AT gun."

A sound was heard off to the west, interrupting further conversation. At first, it sounded like another artillery barrage starting, but a moment later, it was clearer.

Clanking tracks, grinding gears, and smaller caliber fire. The panzers were on the way.

"Come on, we don't have much time" Ron yelled as he started moving as fast as his injured leg would allow towards the vacant gun.

The soldiers who were supposed to be manning it were nowhere to be found, presumably dead.

"Grab those boxes and bring them over here, and be careful" Ron said, picking up the trailer hitch and rotating the gun on its wheels to face to the west.

Shego sighed, but followed the instructions and brought five crates over, one at a time.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" she asked, helping Ron spread the legs of the weapon apart.

"Nope" he replied, firmly securing the feet into the ground and getting behind the shield.

He popped the lid off one of the crates.

"High explosive, no good" he opened another "Armor piercing. This is good. Open those other boxes, would you?"

Once the crates were opened, they quickly took stock. "Okay" Ron said "We've got 40 rounds of AP, and 10 rounds of HE. We'll be facing Panzer I, II, III, and IV variants, and possibly Panzer 38t's. Pz I''s have two, 13mm machineguns, Pz II's have a 20mm cannon, Pz III's have a 37mm cannon, not unlike this gun, and Pz IV's will have a 75mm, short barrel howitzer for support. 38t's have a 37mm gun as well."

"And you know this how?" Shego asked, looking at the shells.

"Video games will teach you a lot" he said flatly "Now, the optimum range to engage these things will be around 400 yards. We've got a flat road that we can see about 700 yards."

Looking around, he found a marker. "You see that cafe down there?"

"Yeah" she answered.

"We'll start firing when they get there" Ron stated. "Now, you'll be loading the gun, I'll worry about aiming and firing."

He looked around and spotted a few bolt action rifles lying on the ground, presumably from the people who were on the gun before the attack.

"Once we've dispatched all the tanks, or run out of ammunition, we'll need to either capture or dispose of the German's who were inside them" Ron said, starting to feel a little sick.

"Woah woah, stop right there" Shego said "I've never killed anyone, and dammed if I'll start now."

"Too bad" Ron said, putting the rifle beside her, and checking his own magazine "These people are here to kill. If they capture us...you'll most likely be subject to horrific experiments, and me...let's just say that the Nazi's aren't too fond of Jewish people."

"Riiiight" Shego said, shuddering at the thought of being captured and tortured.

While she was distracted, Ron quickly limped to a crate that was marked "Rifle" in Polish, and popped the top.

He was greeted with piles of magazines, all loaded and ready for action. He grabbed a handful and went back.

"Here" he muttered, throwing her a few magazines, which she put in the ankle pouch of her jumpsuit.

Ron put his in his good pocket, and went back to the gun.

"Now, see that lever?" he asked.

"Yep" she replied.

"That's for the breech. Pulling towards you opens it, pushing it away closes it" he grabbed a shell to demonstrate loading.

He put the shell inside, and pushed the lever forward. An audible click was heard as the breechblock locked into position.

"Okay, the gun is loaded. Don't sit right behind it, or the recoil will catch you right in the chest and maybe break a rib or two" he said, looking towards the direction of the fighting, which was growing ever closer.

"We haven't got much time. When you need to reload, just haul the lever back and the casing will come flying out. Leave it, cause that sucker is hot. All you should want to do is load the next round. Oh, and yell ready, when we're loaded. Got it?" Ron quickly said as a grey, metal monster started to come around the corner at the end of the road.

Shego just nodded and set a shell aside for easy loading, and waited.

_"Alright pal" _Ron thought _"You're gonna have a bad day pretty soon. Good thing this gun has some decent sights on it."_

In Shego's head, she kept repeating phrase over and over _"Ron is nuts, and this situation is nuts."_

"Gun is sighted downrange. Prepare to fire" Ron muttered as he placed his finger on the trigger.

The wait for the tank to pull up beside the cafe was agonizing, because the thing was moving so slowly.

"Alright Panzer IV, let's see how you like this" Ron said as he pulled the trigger.

The gun recoiled as the shell was launched out of the barrel, striking the tank between the hull and the turret, effectively disabling it.

It continued to move forwards for a few seconds until a massive explosion blew the turret off the tank.

Shego just sat there, stunned at what she had witnessed. "What the fuck was that?"

"Ammunition rack explosion. We got lucky, now hurry and reload. That wasn't the only one" Ron said, gesturing to the road ahead.

There were at least ten more tanks following the one that had just been demolished.

Shego nodded and pulled back the breechblock, releasing the spent casing and then ramming another shell inside and closing the block.

"Ready!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>This was the routine for the next half hour. When the last tank in the column was finally silenced with a shell through the driver port. They stood up and surveyed their surroundings.<p>

Shell holes pockmarked the ground around them, where the tank crews frantically tried to hit the small target before they were wiped out. A few shots had hit the gun shield, but they penetrated above the heads of the two people.

Residents of the town started to slowly open their doors once it had become silent, and they started to head eastward to avoid more fighting.

Ron and Shego, both of them, covered in dirt and grime, picked up their rifles and slung the straps over their shoulders, holding them in a ready, but relaxed position.

"We see anyone in a black uniform, shoot first, ask questions later. Prisoners are not an option" Ron said, surprising even himself at how cold his voice was.

"How old are you?" Shego asked as they started to slowly make their way to the burning wrecks.

"17. Why?" Ron replied, his eyes sweeping for movement in front of them.

"No reason" she said, uncaring, but her mind was shocked _"17. He's not even an adult yet and he needs to go through all this. And command in it too...wow. I'm surprised. I didn't think the buffoon had it in him."_

"Alright, on your toes" Ron hissed as they got close.

The only sound was the crackling of flames from leaking fuel or ammunition that had broken open.

Looking around the site and kicking a few bodies, they were convinced that nobody had made it through their ambush.

"We might not have changed the course of history, but at least we saved a few lives" Ron said as he slung the rifle onto his shoulder.

"Yeah" Shego said, staring at one of the bodies on the ground before Ron shook her out of her musings.

"Come on. I think I saw a map in that house we were in. We need to get to England."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, they were inside the basement that they had started in, hunched over a wooden table, looking for the fastest way to France. Their rifles sat on the floor in a corner.<p>

"Dammit, I hate this plan" Ron muttered and Shego shook her head in agreement.

"We'll be lucky if we make it" she mumbled.

The plan in question, was to leave Poland, walk through Czechoslovakia and Austria, cut through Switzerland, and then hitch a ride from Eastern France to the Channel, then cross that to get to England.

"This will take at least two weeks to get to France. We need to avoid major population centers cause they'll be crawling with Nazis" Ron said, as he traced the route with his finger.

"Yeah. Maybe we could find a car once we've passed through their frontlines" Shego said.

"Well, we'll need to change, because I can't go around looking like this" Ron said, gesturing to his bloody and torn pants.

"Look around for a trunk or something" Shego suggested, turning back to the map.

Ron just grunted as he moved to the other wall and started to move some boxes around, finally coming across one that was filled with older style clothing.

"Alright, I'm changing. Don't look" Ron said, cautioning Shego.

"Pft, I've seen you lose your pants more time than I can count. As long as you don't drop your boxers, I don't care" Shego said.

Ron flushed red as he slipped his shirt off and dropped his blood caked pants and pulled on a pair of grey wool pants and a faded blue cotton shirt, along with a pair of brown suspenders and brown shoes.

His look was completed with a grey tweed cap, that rested squarely on his head.

"Well, how do I look?" Ron asked Shego, turning around for every possible angle to be shown off.

Her face was straight for about half a second, before burst into heavy and loud laughter.

"Gee, that's comforting" Ron said flatly as he limped back to the table.

"Dammit Stoppable, just when I thought you couldn't look any funnier" she managed to say between gasps.

"Yeah yeah" he muttered "It's your turn to change into something a little more classic."

Her chuckles stopped at once as she gave Ron a hard look.

"Fine" she huffed as she walked off to the box "But if I catch you looking at me, you'll have no good legs. Do I make myself clear?" she asked, lighting up a fist in plasma.

"Cr-crystal clear" Ron managed to stutter out.

"Good" she said in a sweet voice as she turned around a strutted to the box to find something to wear.

She returned a few minutes later with a conservative grey dress, with a hat, and a purse to go along with it.

Ron tried to stop himself, but he just broke out laughing when he caught a glimpse of Shego.

"Too funny" he said, wiping a tear from his eye after he calmed down.

"We do look ridiculous" she said, looking at her attire. "Here, take this pack."

"Why?" Ron asked, slinging it on his shoulder.

"Because I have my jumpsuit in there, and I doubt I'll get another one in rural Poland" Shego said.

"I'll agree to that" Ron said, before pausing "We'll need a cover story."

"Oh that's easy. Brother and Sister looking for refuge after our village was attacked" Shego said.

"That's good. Let's just hope they don't look at us too hard then" Ron stated before starting up the stairs.

Shego grabbed the first aid kit and followed him outside into the sunshine.

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's probably around 1pm now. If we start now, we should be able to reach Zory by sundown. We can hole up there until daylight, then figure out how to get into the Czech Republic then" Ron said, as they started walking southwest.<p>

"It's actually Czechoslovakia in this time period" Shego said, flatly.

"Who cares? It's all under the Nazi regime. Might as well call it Extended Germany" Ron spat, turning away to stare at the countryside.

"So..." Shego said, attempting to make another conversation "What other languages do you speak?"

"Why do you care?" Ron mumbled, still thinking about the whole Extended Germany thing.

"Because a) I'm not walking all the way to France in silence, and b) it could be useful for us" Shego stated.

Ron sighed before starting to speak. "I've got Polish down. Russian and German are passable, but just barely. And I only started learning Mandarin."

"We may just survive this yet Stoppable" Shego mused as they continued to walk, or in Ron's case, limp.

* * *

><p>Back with Kim and Drakken, whereas hours had passed with Shego and Ron, only a couple of minutes had ticked by.<p>

"Why aren't they back yet? They should be here by now" Kim said, frantically trying to find something to hope for.

"Hmmm... It is possible that the watch could have been damaged in passing through a vortex created by a different machine. I never actually tested that" Drakken said, scratching his chin in thought.

"Great. So we could be stuck in here for years until they fix the watch and get back" Kim groaned, the tears leaving streaks on her face.

"Doubtful. Shego is resourceful. Besides, time doesn't move at the same speed everywhere. Where they are, days could've passed already" Drakken replied.

"Good to know" Kim said in a small voice.

* * *

><p>They had been walking for hours. The sun was going down in front of them, and it was a fantastic sight. The colors mixing, and creating a cotton candy like sky.<p>

However, the two people making the slow trek towards it didn't really feel like admiring the beauty. They had passed a sign not long ago stating that Zory was only ten kilometers ahead.

What they found very strange, was something that hadn't happened yet.

"Where the hell is their infantry?" Shego asked, looking at the dense woods on either side.

"I don't know, maybe they-" Shouting stopped their conversation, and both people froze on the road.

It wasn't English, and it sure as hell wasn't Polish, so they dove into some large bushes beside the road.

"Shhh" Shego hissed as she covered Ron's mouth.

Coming along the road, was a patrol of men. Their uniforms betrayed their identities in a second.

Green tunics with grey pants, black boots, and a black helmet. The eagles on the right side above the breast pocket were proudly displayed.

The men radiated confidence and arrogance with every step they took.

"Just a patrol" Ron whispered.

"Who cares. They can still kill us" Shego retorted, keeping her voice low.

However, the men in this patrol, though they appeared competent in the aspect of fighting, were obviously not on guard. They were joking with one another, laughing, and all had relaxed smiles on their faces, as if they weren't expecting any resistance.

They passed by with no incident, they didn't even appear to be scanning their surroundings for an ambush, even though unbeknownst to Ron and Shego, word had gotten through to the division commander about the 'Standoff at Katowice' where twenty five tank carcasses had been found, along with a deserted town.

Once the German voices had faded into nothing, they both came back onto the road and brushed themselves off.

"Come on" Shego said "We're getting close. Then we can rest for the night."

"Let's keep walking" Ron said, adjusting his pack.

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later, they stumbled into the darkened town. The buildings were all but in shambles from the artillery barrage that must have reduced it to rubble, or a flight of Heinkel level bombers, or possibly a large flock of Stuka's.<p>

One of the more intact buildings, presumably a store of some sort, would constitute refuge for the night.

They went down the steps into the basement and lit a couple candles to at least give them some light.

Both looked around the gloomy space that they sought safety in. It wasn't much, but at least there was something.

A few cans of food, no labels, but the tins were sealed, so they were alright, some books, which could work for tinder in the event that they needed to start a fire, and a couple of blankets, which would help stave off the cold.

"Ron, lie down. I need to change the dressing on your wound" Shego instructed after a moment.

"Aww, do you really need to?" Ron whined.

"Yeah, now stop being such a big baby. Women aren't attracted to men who act like wimps. What do you think Kim would say?" Shego asked in a mocking tone.

"I don't know, and until that watch of yours is fixed, I won't know. But it doesn't really matter right now" Ron said, lying down on the ground and pulling his pants down.

"Something you want to talk about Ron? Not that I actually care about your problems, it's just better than holding it all in" Shego said _"Nah, I don't care. Do I?"_

"Fine then, but only to make conversation" he grumbled as she opened the kit.

"That's the spirit" she sarcastically stated as she started to peel the old dressing off.

"It's just that, I see Kim as more of a sister, and dating your sister would just feel wrong" Ron said, wincing as she ripped the dressing off the last little bit.

"I will admit, I wouldn't want to date my brothers" Shego said.

"Well, your brothers are assholes, so I can see why" Ron replied as Shego took out a bottle of something and a cloth.

"This will sting a little. Try not to scream" Shego said as she dumped the liquid on the cloth.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

In answer to his question, he was given a lot of pain ripping through his thigh, and he clamped his hand over his mouth to stifle the scream that was coming.

"Rubbing alcohol. Needed to clean the wound" Shego said, grinning at his discomfort.

"You're a sadist" he said through clenched teeth.

"Am not!" she said "You're face just looks hilarious all screwed up like that."

"Fantastic. Just put the dressing on" Ron hissed.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your boxers in a knot" Shego said as she pulled out a clean dressing and applied it to the wound.

Ron mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that? Couldn't quite catch it" Shego said, tilting her head towards him.

"I said, thank you" Ron replied a little louder.

"Well, you're welcome" Shego said. "It's time to knock off. I'll blow out the candles, and we should be safe for the night."

She got up, but paused before blowing out the last candle "And you'll stay on your side of the room, or else."

"Gotcha" Ron said, falling back onto the hard floor for exhaustion.

Moments later, the only sounds heard in the basement was the soft snoring of two very tired people.


	3. All the Travel!

**A/N:** Well, I've been neglecting this story, and I'm sorry. I spent days watching Code Geass, and because I liked it, I obviously need to write stories about it. Anyways, I've had the time, but not the inspiration to continue this, and this chapter is mostly going to be travel, but with a few tense moments.

But I at least had a jump in inspiration to write this story, which is good, so I'll get right on the responses.

This chapter is going to be travel through all of Europe, because I didn't want to waste forever with them just walking.

RKF22- Yeah, war does change people, and not usually for the better.

Joe Stoppinghem- Ron may not feel that way towards Kim, but Kim feels that way towards Ron (spoiler!)

zzzooo99- Keeping it up!

D.E.J- You'll need to read this chapter to find the truth, but I did use your idea! Good job! You contributed a vital part of the story!

Guest- Thanks, but you really shouldn't skip the A/N. Most of them contain important stuff for the story. That said, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

cybercorpsesnake- Thanks

The Night Hunter- Thanks for the Polish help, I updated what you've told me.

Joe gonz- Continuing the story! Just for you! (Not really though)

BW Lewis- Thanks man. I love reading your Ron/Shego stories. They're some of the best out there.

KinZer0- Being the history nut that I am, I know a lot about it. However, I'm also doing tons of research on the cities and stuff so that I can plan routes and whatnot. History is kinda my thing, along with music.

The Writer With a Mouth- Thanks man, glad you enjoy.

Anyways, here you go!

* * *

><p>With rest stops included, Ron and Shego had been trudging on the road for nearly six hours, until the border leading into Czechoslovakia came into sight.<p>

At least one hundred yards of open field was on either side of the border.

The border, in question, was heavily fortified. Rows upon rows of tall, razor wire fences, guard towers every 300 feet, and heavily guarded checkpoints on every road leading in and out.

Ron and Shego sat just far enough in the dense forest that opened onto the barren land to stay hidden, but close enough to observe.

"I say we wait until darkness and cut through the wire" Ron said, looking at the men in a tower polishing their MG 34.

"And just how do you suppose we get through the wire?" Shego sneered.

"Well, considering that we've been studying this area for about ten minutes, there is a blind spot between those two towers over there" Ron said, pointing to the spot. "All you need to do, is use your plasma to cut a big enough hole to crawl through, and we can continue."

"Alright then, that just leaves one problem" Shego said, holding up her index finger.

"And what might that be?" Ron questioned.

"The fact that my plasma glows bright green. I think that would be a little tip off that something is up" she snarled.

"Okay, no need to get your panties in a bunch" Ron replied sarcastically, before continuing "But I've already got a solution."

"And what might that be?" she asked, reiterating his words from a moment ago.

"Good things come to those who wait Shego. Just relax, and everything will go according to plan" Ron replied, being cryptic as ever.

"Whatever" Shego huffed, crossing her arms under her breasts.

Things became silent between the two, but Shego was starting to have her doubts about Ron. His command authority, his air of confidence in that battle, the strategy he was using now...it all seemed too...advanced for a game. She decided to question it.

"Stoppable?"

"Hmmm?"

"You wouldn't lie to me when our lives are on the line in a situation like this?" she asked.

"No..." he replied, not really knowing where this was going.

"Then where did you get your command authority? Not from any game that I've ever seen" she sneered.

_"Dammit. Jig's up"_ he cringed. "Alright, you got me. One of my teachers, Mr. Barkin, taught me. Wanted me to get a backbone, so he spent a few months teaching me all this junk they used in the marines. Strategies, confidence, leadership, and so on. I didn't think it was going to be useful though."

"Interesting" she replied, slightly impressed.

"Yeah, well, we might as well try and get some sleep. We've still got a few hours before dark" Ron said, laying down on the dirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later...<strong>

Two prone forms crawled towards the formidable defense which barred the way into Czechoslovakia.

They had covered most of the way to the fence in a little over an hour, moving slowly so as not to alert the guards or make any unnecessary noise to draw attention to themselves.

Finally, they felt the razor sharp barbs scrape their finger tips, which told them they had arrived at their destination.

Dull searchlight beams swept back and forth along the ground, looking for anyone attempting to escape from the country that was currently being torn limb from limb by the horrors of war.

"Are you sure this will work?" Shego whispered, pulling herself into a sitting position beside the fence.

"No. I'm really not, but we need to at least try and get away to allied hands" Ron whispered back, pulling his jersey out of the pack and holding it over Shego's hands.

"To cover the glow from above" he muttered, as she lit up her hands very dull, but as hot as she could to melt through the metal.

The process of cutting through one row, crawling to the next, and then cutting through that one, was tedious at best.

Both people were on edge, tense, and scared, even though Shego wouldn't admit it.

They could be spotted and arrested, or just shot at any moment.

Finally, they cut through the fifth and final row of wire that was barring them from continuing their passage.

Shego had started to crawl through first, when she was stopped dead by a footfall less than six inches from her head.

She had her head down, and her dark hair was doing a marvelous job of letting her blend in with the darkness.

The jackbooted Nazi stood there, within spitting distance, shining his flashlight around.

_"Shit. Another thirty seconds, and he'll no doubt see me"_ she thought, her mind racing in an attempt to figure a way out of it, but fate had her back.

A shout, no, more of a scream in German was heard, which sent the man running off to the brightly lit guardhouse by the road, and away from her.

Shego let out the breath that she didn't know she had been holding and quickly crawled through the rest of the way, rolling to the left and allowing Ron to get through the hole, which he gladly did.

They didn't bother with crawling this time, they got up and ran silently, which surprised Shego again, because whenever Ron showed up to help stop an evil plan, he was always loud and clumsy.

They dashed the clear hundred yards to the thick forest, where they stopped, panting slightly.

"How can you run on your leg when you just got a shell fragment removed?" she asked after a moment.

Shego had never known anyone to heal like that, except her and her brothers, due to the comet powers that they possessed.

"I'll tell you later" he said, before straightening up and saying "Come on. We need to check the map, but if we continue this way, we should hit the 1, and we can follow that to Novy Bohumin. It should only take four or five hours."

* * *

><p>And so, they walked.<p>

For days and days they walked.

Through the enemy territory.

Through Czechoslovakia, through Austria, but they made it over the border into Switzerland without any real trouble, considering that Shego stole some papers from a couple of Austrian citizens to allow them over the border.

They were currently seated in a train car that had departed Sankt Gallen and was express straight to Basel, with a few stops, a prominent one being Zurich.

Shego had managed to pickpocket enough money for two first class tickets, and even though Ron was against stealing stuff, he knew it was a necessity if they were ever going to make it to England.

"You know, why are we going to help the war? Why not just hang out in a neutral country until 1945 when it ends" Ron mused out loud "We'll be changing history if we do help."

"So?" Shego snorted "This will make all that hero bullshit I did with Team Go seem small to helping annihilate a madman. This guy is a real villain."

"Fine, so we'll change history. But we'll need to convince the British government that we know what we're talking about" he said, leaning back on the plush seats.

"Agreed."

It had been a little over a week since Ron and Shego began their adventure, and they were no closer to ending it.

Shego couldn't fix the time travel watch that she had with her without several metals that needed to be put into a chamber underneath the watch that provided to energy required to rip open the timeline and move people through it.

"Today is the 9th of September, so Canada will be declaring war tomorrow..." Ron said, as he continued to think.

"Which means we can easily cross the border into France from Switzerland, and probably be at the channel in two days, and then across to England in a few hours" Shego finished, much to the surprise of Ron.

There was silence, until Ron gave her a question.

"What would you do when faced with a great evil? Would you commit evil to erase the greater one? Or would you stick to justice even if it meant surrendering?"

He looked at her, expectant of an answer.

"It's a paradox" she said finally "Whatever one you answer, the evil still remains... Didn't peg you for the philosophical type Stoppable."

"Yes well, it's more of an actual question. You and I only have one answer" he replied "Because we're both too stubborn to surrender, it looks as though we must become evil in the eyes of the enemy."

"Pft" she scoffed "Like that's hard for me."

Ron stared at her with hard eyes "Shego, any information I've seen regarding your past, you've never killed anyone. I haven't either, but the harsh reality is we're at war now. We must kill we have killed, and we must be prepared to be killed."

The thought of the men jumping out of the burning tanks, either on fire or not, just to be shot, still sent a shiver down his spine as the train chugged through the countryside.

"This is so messed up" he said quietly.

"I agree" she answered at the same volume.

"How much time do you think has passed back home?" he asked.

"I'm...I'm not sure" she answered "I know that time differs if you're transported through it...it could've been minutes, hours, days, or even several weeks."

"Wow...that's heavy" Ron said.

* * *

><p>In actuality, it had been about two hours since they had been shoved through the vortex, and Kim, Drakken, and Rufus are still waiting inside the pink bubble.<p>

Drakken had placed it on the ground, and made it more of an oval, so at least they could lie down on the ground and watch the clouds.

"That looks like a bunny!" Drakken said, for what seemed like the thirtieth time, pointing at a cloud that looked NOTHING like a bunny.

"Drakken, this is serious. Our sidekicks are somewhere in the past! We can't just sit here cloud watching" Kim said with exasperation "By the way, it looks like a dog, not a bunny."

"Kim Possible, we can do nothing but wait for them to get back. There is no way to help them" Drakken said, frowning and looking back at the cloud.

"It sucks to be so helpless" Kim said, leaning back and closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>The afternoon was waning as their train pulled into the main station at Basel.<p>

"Alright, so we can just tell the British government that the Soviets are going to invade Poland, without a formal declaration of war on the seventeenth, and we should be in their good books. Then they'll probably listen to us" Ron said as they stepped off the train.

"Are you sure this will work?" Shego asked, falling into step beside him.

"No, I'm not. But what do we have to lose?" Ron said, going into a door leading to the interior of the station.

"We could be shot?" she suggested.

"That was already tried. Remember Poland?" he said, frowning at the memory.

"By the way, you never told me why you weren't limping anymore. We shouldn't keep important secrets from one another buffoon" she sneered as they walked out of the station onto the street.

"I have a set of powers. They aren't like your comet powers exactly, and I'm far from mastering them, but they can heal non threatening wounds quickly. It's called Mystical Monkey Power, or MMP for short."

She looked at him in shock as they started walking towards the French border.

"You mean that crap Monkey Fist spews all the time about monkey powers is true?"

"Yeah. I'm one of the few who possess it, but we should keep going. We'll reach Saint-Louis in less than an hour."

It was true. In a little less than an hour they had crossed over the border and had checked into a cheap hotel inside France. Of course, they were both a little wary due to their close proximity to the German border, but they had the Rhine River, but there were plenty of bridges over it, but the only thing that happened on the border were a few minor skirmishes until the invasion of France, and they were only staying for one night, so Ron and Shego weren't that worried.

* * *

><p>They both awoke the next morning bright and early, and again with Shego's stolen money they booked passage on a train to Paris where they would transfer onto a train leading to Calais, where they would get on a ferry to sail across to England.<p>

The train ride was easy enough, and quiet enough. No fighting, no patrols, no anything to worry about.

They transferred in Paris, and the train continued along to Calais, with not too many people on board, and those who were, were asleep and getting ready.

Ron and Shego were two of the few catching up on sleep.

They arrived at Calais early the next morning, where headlines in French read **"Canada declares War on Germany!"**

They stepped onto their ferry that would take them across, while Shego was reading a newspaper.

"Well, looks like Calais wasn't as far as I thought" Ron said, before two sharp blasts of the whistle of the ferry cut him off, signaling their departure.

It was a rare day in the channel. The weather was perfect. Sunny skies, calm seas, and a relaxed atmosphere.

They had been on the waves for half an hour. The French countryside was retreating as they sailed under the Union Jack, heading towards the white cliffs of Dover that were peeking out ahead.

Ron was leaning over the railing of the ship watching the seas roll past the speeding ship, before Shego interrupted him.

"We're really doing this?"

"You better believe we are Shego" Ron said still scanning the horizon off the starboard side. "Having second thoughts?"

"No! No, it's not that. It's just..." she trailed off.

Ron turned to look at her, and a smile forced its way to his face.

"You're scared."

"Am not!" she immediately snapped.

"Shego, it's okay to be scared" Ron said, turning his attention to the horizon. "Hell, I'm scared. We're in a war, with little training, getting ready to go up against a ruthless regime."

"Scared isn't something I do" she retorted, joining him at the railing, where she squinted at the horizon. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Ron asked, trying to follow her finger, but not seeing anything.

"I dunno. It was just a glint, and then it disappeared" she said.

"Probably nothing."

For a few minutes they stood with the only sounds that were around were the water and the sound if the engines pushing the ship along at fifteen knots.

Ron was still scanning the horizon, when Shego shouted "Look, there it is again!"

This time, he saw what she was looking at. There was in fact a glint, which was attached to a thin and nearly invisible pole parched just above the water.

"Oh fuck" was all he said, before taking off to the wheelhouse of the ship.

* * *

><p>"Sir you can't go in there!"<p>

The door to the bridge was thrown open by a young man, startling all those on the deck.

"We need to change course!" Ron shouted, walking inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" the captain shouted, before turning towards the door "Bartley! What's going on?"

Before the man dubbed Bartley could start, Ron began his own explanation. "Periscope in the water. Probably a German U-boat. We need to change course away from it and increase speed."

The captain looked dubious, before saying "Nonsense. Germans would abide by not attacking passenger ships."

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose. "Captain have you heard of the sinking of the _Athenia_?"

"Of course, I-" he was cut off by Ron.

"Sunk by U-30. Even though it was at night, there will be other commanders gunning just for British shipping, not caring about rules and regulations. Change course now" Ron commanded.

"Sorry son. We're continuing on with-" again, the captain was cut off, this time by the lookout on the starboard wing.

"Torpedoes to starboard! Closing fast! Three trails!"

Ron went into full command/panic mode, while Shego, finally on the bridge, looked genuinely scared.

"Helm, hard to starboard! Starboard engine, full astern, port, ahead full! " he shouted, going to one of the telegraphs and signaling the engine room.

This time, there was no argument as one of the other officers went to the other telegraph and shifted it to ahead full, as the helmsman spun the wheel as far as it would go.

"Helm's hard over!"

"Engineers have signaled that they're shifting speed!"

The double dings of the telegraphs confirmed this as the ship started to swing slowly over.

The tension was thick. Everyone was ready. The high pitched whine of turbines was heard even through the water and was funneled through the open bridge doors.

All the men, and Shego, held their breath as they saw the trails pass ahead less than fifty yards.

"Okay, only three torpedo's. Probably a class IIA. They'll need time to reload" Ron said, before turning back to the men. "Helm, return to your prior course, but keep speed at full ahead so we can outrun him before they reload."

Ron started to leave the bridge, before turning around "Oh and captain, the next time someone says they see a submarine, take it seriously. Next time, you may not be so lucky."

And with that, he slammed the door shut after Shego left.

"Well...that happened" one of the officers on the bridge said after a moment of quiet.

* * *

><p>Anger was clearly evident on Ron's face after they had stalked out of the bridge, leaving the so called 'Professionals' to handle the ship.<p>

"I'm going somewhere to think. Alone" he said. "I'll find you after we dock."

And with that, he walked aft, disappearing in the throngs of passengers who had just narrowly missed possibly losing their lives.

_"I should go talk to him"_ she thought, before mentally slapping herself _"No, why would I do that? I don't care about him. It's just stress from nearly getting blown up."_

Her personal argument continued, but she started walking, looking for Ron to try and talk to him.

Finally, she found him, in a small space between the funnel and a bulkhead, crouched down close to the deck.

"Stoppable?" she asked tentatively, to which she got no answer. "Ron?"

She was about to try again, when he sighed loudly and looked up at her.

"We all could've died if you hadn't seen that periscope., and I nearly doubted you for it. I'm sorry Shego."

She was taken aback by this. Not only was he stating that he was wrong, but he was actually apologizing for it.

"It's cool Stoppable. I'm just happy to be alive" she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but what would've happened if we saw the scope a few seconds later? Or not at all?" he asked. He swept an arm over the crowded deck "All those people could've died just because of a lapse in judgment."

"Stoppable, no commander can be everywhere and see everything. You can't, and I sure as hell can't, so just chalk that up to experience."

Ron looked up at her thoughtfully. _"She's going out of her way to make me feel better. That's different...and...nice."_

Two sharp whistles cut off anything else.

"Looks like we're docking" Shego mused, extending her hand to Ron. "C'mon buffoon, let's get off this tin can."

"Gladly" Ron said, grabbing her hand and pulling himself up. "We've got some important people to talk to in London."


End file.
